


Marks

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hickeys, Marks, cocky Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Hi! I love your writing. If you have the time, could I please request a Sam x Reader? Maybe like where he leaves Hickies on the readers neck when he's had a rough day and needs reassuring, or if he gets jealous or to distract her/get her attention. Thank you





	Marks

Title: Marks  
Pairing: Sam Winchester x female!Reader   
Word Count: ~800 (sorry it’s short)  
Warnings: fluff  
Request: Hi! I love your writing. If you have the time, could I please request a Sam x Reader? Maybe like where he leaves Hickies on the readers neck when he's had a rough day and needs reassuring, or if he gets jealous or to distract her/get her attention. Thank you  
…

"We do have a case, you know?" You mumbled while stretching your neck to give Sam better access anyway. His lips were soft and warm and damn he knew what he was doing with kissing that spot just beneath your ear.   
"I'm aware" he answered stopping his movements momentarily. Quite involuntarily you let out a small groan at the loss of sensation. The reaction caused him to laugh and resume the task of kissing and lightly sucking on your neck. Content with that you wanted to go back to your book, but you couldn't focus.  
"Reading is hard, isn't it?" Sam's voice was lower as he whispered seductively in your ear. His lips almost touched your ear but not quite. Again you overstretched your neck to show him exactly where you needed his lips right now. The gestures caused another laugh and a small lick along the outside of your ear. You gasped at the sudden wet feeling which turned into a full on shiver when he let a wave of hot breath follow his tongue.  
"Why don't you put the book away for a while?" Hmm the suggestion sounded so sweet. But you were so close to figuring the case out… You really struggled but in the end your body decided. You had been sitting on the bed with Sam, leaning against his broad chest. His warmth was just there, so easy to let go to. And you deserved a break after a whole day of reading.  
"Been a long day…" Sam kept trying to convince you "Take a break while Dean gets food…" The kisses on your neck started to get more on the sucking side than the light teasing. You would be wearing purple marks or a scarf tomorrow. Either way you didn't care. Finally giving in, you shut the book and let it fall off the bed.  
"That's it" You felt a little hint of teeth in his sucking and couldn't hold back the moans anymore "Relax now."  
"Hmm" was all the intelligent reply you could muster, absolutely lost in the sensation of your amazing and loving boyfriend. You were one lucky girl.  
…  
"Sam!" Dean yelled in the morning "We're not taking your girlfriend on any more hunts! Unless you two pay for your own room!"  
"Dean. We didn't do anything." Sam tried not to smile and instead use his best puppy dog eyes on his older brother. That however backfired and Dean’s eyes looked even sterner.  
"Don't play dumb with me, Sammy." He started "You send me on unbelievable long food runs and when I get back the room smells like sex. Yes I can smell that. I'm sort of an expert and…."  
"And I couldn't find my scarf this morning" You filled in walking out of the bathroom, having heard the whole back and forth while brushing your teeth.   
"That! That too!" Dean agreed, pointedly not looking at the purple marks Sam had decorated your neck with.   
"Oh I'm sorry, when did it become illegal to kiss me girlfriend?"  
"Now. Always. I don't know. Just keep it in your pants if I have to sleep in the same room afterwards. It's weird." Dean shrew his arms up in exaggeration. He seemed to be genuinely done with you two. Too bad you quite liked the marks, admiring them in the mirror all through your morning routine. It was Sam’s very unique way of saying that you were his and his alone and he would take care of you.  
"You behave like you never brought a girl home" You frowned, trying to find that missing scarf to at least sooth Dean a little. Looking around all over you finally spotting it, still tied to the bed post where you had left it in a haste last night after Dean got back with the food.   
"Oh (Y/n) I think you missed something” Sam’s voice was dripping with sarcasm as his eyes sparkle with annoyance towards his drama queen of a brother “We can't do it, but it's cool when he does it. Cause he's an expert."  
"Damn right, Sammy, I'm a sexpert." Dean's initial moodiness changed and he was throwing a winning grin at his groaning brother. If you had to name Deans favourite hobbies it would be complaining about your sex life and trying to wind Sam up – oh and pie, but that was the least annoying one, so it didn’t count. Some days you had no idea how Sam survived growing up with that dork of a brother, Deans sense of humour and terrible word plays were something else entirely.   
When his stupid grin shot your way you only raised an eyebrow. Slowly you looked up and down his body, making a little show of it, then with a wink you turned away. "I beg to differ, Dean" you said and kissed Sam extra passionate “I know an expert when I see one”.


End file.
